prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
HC Loc
| birth_place = Elmira, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Chicago, Illinois | trainer = TC Reynolds | debut = August 8, 1996 | retired = }} Matthew "Matt" Knowles (October 8, 1974) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, HC Loc. He is perhaps best known for his tenure in Ring of Honor, where he is a one time World Tag Team Champion with Tony DeVito as a part of The Carnage Crew. Professional wrestling career Early career (1996–1999) After watching a television advertisement for "Crunchers Gym", a professional wrestling school operated by Bob Bailey, Knowles decided to enroll in order to become a professional wrestler. Despite being uncertain as to whether or not he would be accepted into the school, given that he was exceptionally small for a professional wrestler in the mid-1990s, Knowles contacted Bailey and was admitted to the school. He would then train under Bailey and T.C. Reynolds for six days a week over the course of fifteen months. After taking part in several tag team matches and battle royals, he wrestled his first singles match on August 8, 1996 against Steve Corino in Bailey's own promotion. Knowles originally wrestled under his own name, but later renamed himself to HC Loc. The "HC" stood for "Hard Core" (as in hardcore music, not hardcore wrestling). From 1996 to 1999, Knowles wrestled on the independent circuit in the northeast, appearing on occasion as an enhancement talent with World Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation. Knowles also competed in the WWF's first-ever intergender match on the April 6, 1998 edition of Raw against Luna, but lost. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1999–2001) In the summer of 1999, Knowles attended a training seminar held by Dory Funk, Jr. in Ocala, Florida. Funk arranged for Knowles to have a try-out match with Extreme Championship Wrestling, which he wrestled the next week in Queens, New York. Knowles was hired by ECW on the basis of the match, and originally worked as a member of the ECW ring crew, constructing and dismantling the ring before and after shows. He also acted as a referee who wrestled on occasions. Like many other ECW employees, Knowles received several bounced paychecks as owner Paul Heyman's debts began to spiral out of control. Ring of Honor (2002–2005) Knowles debuted on the inaugural ROH show, Era of Honor Begins, on February 23, 2002 as a referee. On April 27, Knowles formed a tag team with his longtime friend DeVito known as The Carnage Crew. The Carnage Crew was later expanded to include Masada and then again to include Justin Credible. Credible left ROH in 2004, while Masada turned against Knowles and DeVito on May 22, 2004. After briefly feuding with Special K, the Carnage Crew began feuding Dan Maff and B.J. Whitmer. After Maff left ROH, they began feuding with Whitmer and his new partner Jimmy Jacobs. On July 9, 2005, The Carnage Crew defeated Whitmer and Jacobs for the Tag Team Championship. Only a few weeks later at The Hoemcoming, the Carnage Crew re-lost the title to Whitmer and Jacobs on July 23. On August 20 at Night of the Grudges II, the Carnage Crew wrestled their final match in ROH and lost to The Ring Crew Express. After leaving ROH, Knowles took a hiatus from wrestling. Return to wrestling (2008–2011) On January 25, 2008, the National Wrestling Alliance territory NWA Upstate announced that after a three-year-long hiatus, Knowles, under his HC Loc ring name, would be returning to their promotion on February 23, 2008 to compete at their event February Fallout. At the event, Loc teamed with Eric Everlast to defeat Super Assassin and Triple X. Later on in the year, he teamed with Cody Deaner to defeat Kid Justice and Rik Matrix on the September 7 episode of Pier 6 Wrestling's Shakedown television show. On April 4, 2009, Loc lost to Nunzio at an Independent Superstars of Professional Wrestling event. On July 10, 2010 at Acid-Fest: A Tribute to Trent Acid, Loc and DeVito reunited and reformed the Carnage Crew and wrestled in a four-way tag team match also involving the H8 Club and Da Hit Squad, which was ultimately won by The S.A.T. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''REF – Really Effective Finisher'' (Full nelson wheelbarrow facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Facebreaker DDT followed by a swinging neckbreaker **Northern Lights suplex, sometimes into the turnbuckles **Tornado DDT *'With Tony DeVito' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Carnage Driver'' (Spike piledriver) **'Double team signature moves' ***''Carnage-Plex'' (Belly to back suplex (DeVito) / Swinging neckbreaker (Loc) combination) ***Sitout crucifix powerbomb / Neckbreaker combination *'Nicknames' **"The Extreme Referee" *'Entrance themes' **"Sewn Mouth Secrets" by Soilent Green **"High Rate Extinction" by Crowbar **"Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck" by Prong **"King of the Streets (Carnage Rules Mix)" by Boner *'Wrestlers trained' *Tyger Smith *Bobby Shields *The Ring Crew Express (Dunn and Marcos) *Towel Boy Championships and accomplishments *'Eastern States Wrestling' **ESW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'New Breed Wrestling' **NBW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'New Era Pro Wrestling' **NEPW North Coast Championship (1 time) *'NWA Upstate' **NWA Upstate Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'303' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tony DeVito *'Ultimate Wrestling' **UW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Federation' **USWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World of Hurt Wrestling' **WOHW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WOHW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danger **WOHW United States Championship (2 times) *'Other titles' **AWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:1974 births Category:1996 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:In Your Face Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni